The Royal Wedding and Coronation
This is a Sequel of a story. It takes place at the Semi-Future Era. Editors *Venz412 *Mirathenastything Characters *Mira and Venz OC's *Paw Patrol show Characters Plot It all begins at the Hut where Andres wakes up on at his hut. Andres jumped and yapped. and heads to the Lookout. for Breakfast. just as then Ryder and the Pups wakes up and prepares breakfast. after Ryder prepares the kibbles. Ryder heads back up and eats his breakfast. The Pups eats and Andres eats faster than all of them. Rubble said "Wow Andres you are happy!" Andres said while wagging his tail "Yeah. It's been months since I am dating Envy and now I will marry her." Skye said "Wow Really?" Andres said as he finished his last kibble "Yeah arf!" Just as then Chase looks on Skye and blushes. Andres asked "You liked Skye eh Chase?" Chase shakes his head "yeah but as a friend.." The Pups said "aw...." Chase blushed and said "What?!" Andres said "Eh wala naman." and the Pups continued eating. "Ey....what's up?" a sleepy Valya, who wasn't a preteen now, but a 16-year old girl. "Who's gonna marry whom?" "Andwes said he's totally gonna mawwy my sistew, Envy," Zuma responded to Valya's note. "Marry?!" Valya shrieked. "Oh, my, prosto prekrasno! Where will the wedding be?" " I just hope no dude wuins it," Zuma said after a while. "Like Miwa." Andres contacted the workers of Cazatha to prepare the wedding "Vicente tell the Workers to prepare for the wedding." Vicente answered Andres using his Puptag. Vicente said "Yep everything is preparing now." Andres said "Thanks, out." Andres takes a deep breath. "Now if you will excuse I will head to base so... ARF RUNAWAY!" Andres' hut descends and reveals a Runaway with a F4U Corsair on the launch area. and Andres heads to the Plane and drives and takes off. descending the Runaway revealing his hut and Andres flies for Cazatha. Meanwhile Envy arrived and wears Andres' engaged tag bearing a yellow sun inside a ring. "Where's Andres?" asked Envy. He should have been here a long time ago..." Chase answered "He went back to his kingdom for a surprise..." Ryder said as he goes near the Pups "I am happy and proud of Andres now" He smiles and called for Valya. The District where Zuma's Sisters lived. they are also excited for Envy. "Oh, oh, oh, Zuma told me you are marrying, En!" Ethel shrieked for the thousandth time. 'Will you have apple pie on your wedding?! Will you wear a pretty dress? Will you BECOME QUEEN?! Will you..." "I hope I will," Envy giggled, turning to the doors. Valya and Leia Alonso...no, Leia Jonathan Dumbledton wer coming inside. Lena, Cana and Mona followed them''.'' "You're gonna have a wedding?!" all five girls asked in unison. Just as then Chase and Marshall arrived carried a letter. The duo said "An Invitation From the King of Cazatha" The Girls goes near Chase and Zuma. and reads the Invitation. "Hear Ye, Hear ye. Tis to remind you that the wedding will be hold on the Cazatha Cathedral." After they read the letter. Chase said "Envy is gonna married to Andres 2 days From now." Marshall said "Yeah. See ya there." Just as then Chase and Marshall goes back to the lookout. Lena, Cana and Mona is shocked to hear it. At the Lookout the Paw Patrol are preparing their things and gear. back at Envy's place. "Okay, in two days?" Mona asked after digesting the info. "My, Envy...We and Dan are also planning a wedding." Where is the Cazatha cathedral?" Cana interrupted. "What is the Cazatha Cathedral and what do you eat with it?! Ey, wasn't that the king of I-don't-remember-what, ah, Envy?" "Mmmmm....I guess the Cazathan Empire must have at least one cathedral," Envy answered. "And Lena, do you think the PAW Patrol will be there?" I think that if Andreas..." Andres." Yah, if Andres is king, you gonna be a queen!" Lena beamed. "Val, Leia, close your mouths, please!" Well, if a wedding," Mona summed up, "then we'd better go packing stuff!" 15 minutes after they send the Letter. Envy and Her friends heads to the Lookout. and sees Ryder and the Paw Patrol along with Jake and Carlos, Everest and Tracker." "Oh hello Tracker! Send greetings to Liana! Lookin' good, Jake! Oh, isn't it Everest?" Ethel chatted away. Envy just froze in place, muttering 'hi' Jake said "We are excited for the wedding of Andres." Tracker said " We are now present here as Knights." The girls noticed Tracker decked on his Conquistadore armor and pup pack. Chase said "Wow. Tracker you have a new Gear?" Tracker said "Yes and we are now decked in our Unique unit attire" "Nice!" Esmie cut in. "We civilians are going to leave the new bride for now, hope the PAW will protect her, yeah, Ryder?!" Ryder said "You pups are coming with us.." Just as then he takes out his Pup pad and contacted someone. Ryder said "Alpha king is it time?" Just as Envy hears the Word "Alpha king" She knew it was Andres. Andres said "Yes Knight Ryder. I will send my units to pick ya guys up." "Pick up? Alpha king?' Envy asked."Andres, aren't we going to fly there by plane?" "She's kinda afraid of heights," Esmie explained to Ryder. "So we're kinda comin' too?" Ryder looks on Esmie and Said "Yes Esmie..." He talks to Andres. "Can I use my Flagship?!" Andres said "Yeah use it as transport okay?" Ryder said "Yeah.Out" he cuts the communication. Ryder said as he put his Pup Pad back on his Pocket. and said to Esmie. "Well take by sea. the Paw patrol pups will head to the Beach and take the Sea Patroller. while for the guests follow Franco." Just as then Esmie noticed a Brown Chow-Chow who is heading their way. The Chow-Chow said as he approached the girls "Good morning Ladies... I heard that the wedding is near." Ryder now carries his Backpack along with his things and gear when the Pups rallied to Esmie and the Chow-Chow. Esmie and the Guests asked the Chow-Chow who he is. "Who the heck are you guy?" Ethel asked, smiling, The Chow-Chow said "The name's Franco Hidalgo I will be your Guard for the day and I heard you need a transport to get there too" Franco puptags someone. "WE need Escorts and Trasports PRONTO!" Just as then 2 Twinblades and a Nighthawk Helicopter arrived and landed in the backyard. Envy and her Friends are in awe. "Oh...my....We're going to FLY?!" Envy gasped... "Glg...oh...never: "CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!" Mona yelled at the poor pup. "Yeah, we're going to fly and probably leave you there," she finished with a little giggle. Then she picked Envy up, not leaving a chance for the lab, and walked into the helicopter. Ethel, Esmie, Valya and the rest of the guests followed her. The doors almost closed before: "ANDRES!!!" Franco stopped the doors to see a tanish pup almost fly into the helicopter. "How COULD he NOT invite his little trainee to his wedding?!" Paola growled. "I'm gonna fly with you now, hnnn..." Franco said "You are coming with us too!" Franco grabs Paola using his Paw by collar "Andres' Squires are now ordered to Protect the upcoming Bride and you will help her pick something." Franco and the Girls heads inside. Franco said "Let's Roll." The Helicopters begins to take off and Flies for Cazatha At the Skies "GLG...Ohhhh...When will..ah..gak...when will we p-posibly land?!" Envy moaned, her face turning green. "''Where is Andres, Sir Hidalgo?!" Paola asked finally. "Or is he already there waiting for his bride who seems ready to vomit?!'" '' Franco said to the Pilot "FAST NOW!" The choppers zooms to Cazatha! and 2 minutes they are now landing at the Cazathan Helicopter Base. Franco and the Guests heads outside. Franco said "MEN!" the soldiers formed the line. and Salutes "HAIL General Franco!" Envy and the Girls are delighted to see Land again. Yay, land!..shrup...finally.." Envy exclaimed. "Nice!" Paola said, looking down. "What are all the soldiers doin' here?' Andres shows up while wearing his crown "They are here to salute ya." He looks back to the Soldiers "Get back to duty" The soldiers returned to their duties. "Hail my Friends." Andres goes near and nuzzles Envy and envy blushes too. Andres noticed Envy's friends and relatives too. Andres asked "Paola who are they." He asked while wagging his tail. Franco said "Sir these are Envy's bridesmaids and of course...."Shows Paola. Andres said "PAOLA COme HERE!" Andres said "Sorry heeh." "Andres!" Paola exclaimed. "Guess Gabriel and Asuma Whateverize are already here...But you forgot, forgot to invite-" "Calm down please," Envy asked soflty. "I'm sure Andres will not forget you next time." Yeah, and let's prepare for the wedding!" Ethel summed up. Vicente said "Already done. Now you girls must head to my mansion to keep yourselves prepared and relax for the big day and also I have prepared to somepups will escort ya." Just as then Vicente picks up a puptag symbols is a 8-rayed sun in a white background. and said "Ninja Squire escort!" Just as then an Airedale terrier and another german Shepherd shows up. Elke is struck in love as he sees the Airedale terrier. "Oh mmmmmaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!" Envy heard moments ago. She turned back to see: "ELKE?! W..What are you doing here?" Yeah, chu weren't invited, gal," Esmie continiued, but Elke sprinted off to the Airdale. Is that...anyway, he has a Georgian last name," Paola murmured. "Let us follow 'em?" she asked, getting up at once. All the guests went to the cathedral...no, Elke didn't walk. She literally jumped. Wow!" Paola exclaimed as they came in. "So beautiful!" The terrier giggles and Andres goes to the terrier and said "You met Asuma already miladies." Asuma said "The Ninja Pup Asuma Salikaze is here to guard ya ladies." Just as then ANother pup showed up and noticed Esmie. Andres said "Gabriel Mondigo! I bet you will guard the Girl. Esmie... Just as then Gabriel goes near Esmie." The German Shepherd wags and said "Hi. Maam." Gabriel Kneels in front of Esmie. "Hello...Gabriel," Esmie responded, accepting the greeting. Ethel scurried past, murmuring something like "that gray guy would not like it". "So...where are we going now?" Esmie asked. Gabriel said "Hey Esmie welcome to Cazatha." Just as then the Pup King of Cazatha arrived escorted by a red and blue pup knight. The King said "Welcome to Cazatha miladies. I have a Mansion prepared for your stay here at my kingdom and accept our hospitality to you." The King wears his crown with his puptag and his engagement tag. a Yellow Sun inside a Star. Envy noticed that King is Andres and Paola and Envy goes to the King. Just as then Andres guides her guests and Guards to an APC and drives it to the Consul's Mansion. 15 minutes passes Envy asked Andres "are we there yet." Just as then the girls are in awe seeing the Mansion as they saw it on a distance, as one could judge by Envy's gasp, and Andres and the Guards drive to the gate of the mansion. the Guard heads to the APC and noticed Andres and them. the Guard reveals to be a Red Pup Knight. The Knight asked. "What's your worth for staying here." Asuma said "FOr the wedding we seek the consul." the Guard allows the APC to drive inside to the entrance of the house. at the driveway near the door Andres, Franco, Gabriel, Paola, Envy and her Friends and guards goes down the APC and the APC itself heads to a garage near the Mansion. paola is in awe seeing that the APC drives its own. "Wow!" the mutt exclaimed. "This thing is comletely amazing, how do you ever make it drive?'' Paola continiued, turning to Asuma.'' "Just hope the thing cannot fly..." Envy whispered, adoring the mansion. It was so beautiful...and simply grand. Andres must be really happy to live here.. Asuma said "I controlled the APC to the garage and deactivate the master control." Just as then the gang entered the Mansion. Vicente said "Welcome to the Consul's Mansion. Miladies." He kneels in front of the girl pups. "Well, thanks," Esmie said, not giving the bride a chance to speak. "Y'know, we've got a bride maid here and she needs to get transported to wherever needed, so...could you help?" I've seen him somewhere," Elke whispered. Vicente said " I will be happy to." So Vicente guides the girls to the Guest room and guides envy to the Royal Room. as Envy and Vicente entered the room. Envy is in awe seeing the place. Vicente said "Your stay here will be fit for a queen. and since the wedding preparations are over..." Just as then Envy's friends goes near. Vicente said "you girls will have a surprise for the bachellorette Party. Skye and Everest will join ya too." Vicente added "So If you need anything here call me." Vicente walks outside the room and calls to Asuma and Gabriel. Vicente said "Asuma, Gabriel make our guests feel at home okay." The German Shepherd and the Airedale terrier replied "Yes sir." Vicente heads outside to get the APC and heads back to the Palace where he oversees the Preparations of the Bachelors party. "A...A queen?" Envy finally broke in. "H-how? Me? A queen?" "Too many questions, sis," Esmie said, trailing behind Vicente to see the preparations. "Ethel, Elke, wanna come with me?" The two other girls sprinted out, leaving Elke alone with her thoughts. ASuma goes near Elke. "Maam I think the party is ready. for the new queen and for her advisors and also you will meet the King's Sister and Mother. and don't worry Skye will be here with us to along with Everest." Just as then when nightfall begins the bachelorette party. The Girls are dancing in tune of the music and having a fun for the night. Envy is now a little excited and nervous about being a queen. and suddenly. Asuma said "Ladies please welcome the Former Queen. Samantha Bonifacio and the Current Princess Romana Bonifacio." 2 Cocker Spaniels entered the Mansion and noticed the guests. Romana said "ENVY! It's been awhile since your stay at the Lookout!" Just as then Elke, Ethel, Esmie and the guests are shocked that Romana and Envy know each other. "H-Hello, Romana," Envy greeted her long time no seen friend. "How's your royal duty going -" "YOU KNOW HER?!" Ethel exclaimed, trying to pull her twin sister away from the princess. "Do you know that she was somehow staying with Maurice and ''Maxim'' earlier?!" Envy left her sisters, going nearer to Romana. Then the lab asked: "Mrs Samantha? H-How is it like t-to be...a queen?" Samantha giggled "My friend being a queen is hard yet fun and besides since. My son will marry you. you we're expected to balance your duties too. but my favorite part being a queen is to share and be kind and friendly to your allies and subjects as well. and that way the kingdom you rule will prosper." Samantha puts a Paw on Envy shoulder. "I know your heart is kind and true. you and my son are perfect too. and now once you bear your pups you will share the love you made to them and to our family." just as then the DJ revealed to be Asuma. Asuma said "My Queen." Samantha said "Ninja Asuma." Asuma said "Envy. Before Andres takes Cazatha back to the rightful king she was kidnapped and acted as a slave by Don Juan Kazare." Samantha said "It's true. During that hard time and after I sent Andres away." "Oh...that's really awful.." Envy whispered.."I hope that wouldn't happen again...ever. But...who is Don Kazare here again?" Samantha said "Don Juan Kazare is the tyrant ruler of Cazatha. he tortured me and turned like a slave. Until my son and the Paw Patrol saved the kingdom and end his rule." "He...won't he return anymore?" Envy asked, her eyes on the edge of tears. Asuma said "Don't cry Envy... I heard the tales. Andres killed Don Juan and at the end all of his men sworn loyalty to the King Andres as their true king." " That's good," Envy sighed in relief. "So when will the wedding be? It's just interesting to be...crowned," she added shyly. Asuma said "the day after tomorrow. so I bet its getting late now." Just as then the Party is over the guards guides the guests to their rooms while Romana and Samantha heads to their royal quarters. Before they entered the room. Asuma said along with Franco and Gabirel "Miladies we hope you girls have a fun spending the days here." after they said it the trio kneels in front of them showing respect. Esmie and Ethel just blushed and giggled before heading to bed and falling fast asleep, but Envy stayed beside the window for a bit, looking into the night. She was going to be queen and bride tomorrow... When the clocks struck ten, she sighed weakly and went to sleep with her sisters. Tomorrow was going to be spectacular.. (Morning, triplets' room) "Allo 'dere, gal!" Envy yipped in fear, hopping up and letting the blanket fall off the floor. There she sat staring at Paola, who seemed to be up and ready, though the mutt seemed to never care about the state of her fringe... "Andres is waiting for you, cha fool!" Paola exclaimed, pushing Envy off her bed. Asuma goes to the Ladies wearing his Ninja attire along with Gabriel who wears his Squire uniform. Asuma said "Good Morning Ladies. Your breakfasts are ready." Just as then the Girls are going down from their quarters to the Dining area. the food is Heated kibbles and tidbits flavored in Adobo and a hot bowl of milk for them. Just as then the Girls begins to chow down their food. and 5 minutes passed they are full. Just as then Samantha and Romana goes down from the Stairs wearing their Royal attire. the girls are in awe. Samantha and Romana nods and said "Come on Girls a limo is waiting for us!" "Who?" Paola asked with her mouth full, gazing at Envy slowly getting up to greet the queen and princess. Romana giggled and called "Guards prepare her!" Asuma and Gabriel said "Yes your Highness!" Just as then Asuma and Gabriel wakes up Envy and cleans her up and gives her a pink gown with a blue sash on the side. "Too girly," Paola stated, roaming into the room as Envy finished dressing up. "Don't worry, a perfect clingy thingy for teh bride!" she calmed the lab, who seemed to be ready to start crying. "Thanks I guess," Envy muttered, racing out of the room, almost stepping onto Asuma's paw in the process. Asuma said "Envy let's go!" Asuma and the girls heads on the limo. and Asuma and Gabriel drives the Limo and heads to the Cazathan Royal Cathedral. at the Cathedral the knights guides the Limo to the parking area just as then Asuma and Gabriel guides the girls to the entrance of the Cathedral. just then Knights saluted to them just as then the girls lined and the Paw Patrol pups goes to the girls. Skye said "Whoa... Envy Paola girls you look pretty!" the Girls noticed Skye wearing her Knight attire. Skye kneeled in front of the girls and giggled. "Wheeeelp!" Paola exclaimed, examining Skye's outfit. "Looks like you all are here. Envy, I am returning to my room and you please stay here till *smirk* you know what!" the teen finished, trying to get past the knights. "You're the bride here, after all, not me! Just as then the wedding started and the friends and family members entered the Cathedral. after everyone entered Envy entered the Cathedral wearing her attire. Andres begins to blushed hotter as he saw her attire.Just as then she arrived at the altar with Andres standing beside her. Andres said "You looks lovely." Andres sighs as he looks on the gown. Chase said to Paola "After this Paola get ready." The BIshop said "We are now gathered here today to witness the marriage of Andres Bonifacio and Envy" just as then after the mass part. The Bishop said "Now may we present first the veil to be put on Andres and Envy as a sign that they will be each other from the time on." Skye and Chase puts a veil over Andres and Envy. the Bishop then shows them a white Cord and said "I am now presenting you this!" "What?" Paola burst out, earning some angry whispers from the croud. "They shall kiss!" Ethel and Esmie sang. Skye"Not yet" Envy felt a bit awkward under the veil with Andres's face so close to hers. What would possibly happen next? After the white cord is removed the bishop said "May we present the marriage Pins." Ryder gets Andres' wedding pin. Andres said "Envy i am now giving you this marriage pin as a sign that we are now bounded forever in love and happiness." Ryder put the Marriage pin on Envy's collar. a Yellow star with a small letters AB in the middle. "Take this pin as a sign of my love to you. Since the day we met you have shown yourself as a real knight, and I am willing to become yours," Envy said clearly, shyness gone in a second. Soon, she would have Andres's name engraved on her new tag, as a sign they would be together forever. It was a bit scary... Valya put a marriage pin on Andres. after that Ryder and Valya go to their pups. The Bishop said " I am now pronouncing you Pup and Wife Andres you know what to do." Andres removes the veil and wags his tail very fast and kissed Envy on the lips closing his eyes. Envy took the kiss silently "YAY! They kissed, they finally kissed!" Paola yelped. "Now....am I queen?" Envy asked as she retracted from the kiss, smiling happily. Andres stomps his paws causing the people from the cathedral except Ryder, Jake, Carlos, Amy, Vicente and the Bishop along with the pups. Just as then they stand on elevates until they reach the coronation area. at the Coronation area Ryder, Samantha and the Bishop goes to the Altar and faced to Envy and Andres. the Paw Patrol Knights stand on two columns facing each other along with Paola. Ryder said "Envy, come here." Envy came up, trembling shightly. Ryder said "Since you are now the wife of Andres. I hearby dubbed you as an Honorary Paw patrol member. Ryder steps back a little and Samantha goes near Envy and said "RUFF Crown!: JUst as then a golden crown activates from her pup pack. "Wow!" Envy said, admiring the crown. So pretty it was, with rubies and diamonds on it, a little fluffy on below and shining like all the gold in the world. . Samantha goes near Envy and puts the crown at her head. Samantha said "I am now giving you this crown as a sign for your rule in Cazatha and hope to exercise your rule across this land and lend a paw to allies when needed." Samantha nods and steps beside to the right of the Bishop. the bishop gets a flask of oil and then opens it and pours on Envy. the bishop said "Envy Bonifacio I am now blessing you with the blessings from God that you will rule Cazatha with a good paw for all of the people." Then the bishop finished. The Bishop along with the Knights heads to the Balcony of the Cathedral. Samantha said to Envy. "I am happy for you." Andres nuzzles Envy. and the Bishop said "Citizens of CAZATHAN EMPIRE! I am now Presenting you The NEW ROYAL FAMILY OF CAZATHA! Queen Regent Samantha Bonifacio, Princess Romana Bonifacio, King Andres Bonifacio." The 3 pups goes to the Balcony. Andres looks on his wife fondly and said "I am now presenting you my Pup wife and the NEW QUEEN of CAZATHA! ENVY!" Envy goes to the balcony and sees The People cheers for them yelling "HURRAH for the Queen! MABUHAY ang CAZATHA!" Just as then Chase, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, Tracker and Everest, Marshall looks on Envy and kneels in front of her as the new queen of Cazatha. Ryder said "Congratulations you 2. All of you You are good Pups!" Valya begins to cry with Pride. "Ah," she sobbed, "as in the best princess movie! Prekrsno, prosto prekrasno! " Just as then they descent from the balcony to get inside to the cathedral. Paola and the rest of the Pup Knights kneeled in front of Andres and Envy. Envy and Andres blushed. ANdres giggled. Envy looked at him lovingly. "Andres, my dear husband," she spoke. "You know, from the moment I first saw you, you always stayed in my heart. We're gone through everything together, and that...that made me love you even more! But I never imagined that...I would be a real queen!" the lab exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with tears of joy. "I was given the wrong name at birth...I never envied someone, really...But eck, I did not imagine that I'd ever be a PAW Patrol member, like my brother!" Andres smiled at his new wife and said "Envy, my dear wife. I am so happy to meet ya.I am willing to be on your side hehehe." Andres and Envy kissed and they danced along. A new event in his life has just started. Now he and his wife Envy are officially together, ruling his...no, their kingdom. And soon, Cazatha would have their inhereditor... Or maybe not even one. Or maybe five. '''THE END Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Collaboration Category:Future Generation Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Future Gen Category:Story Category:Love Stories Category:Wedding stories Category:Marriage stories Category:Mayverse